Fire and Water
by nanni03
Summary: Twins born, one was bright and the other was dark. In a world were those with power control can one girl stop her brother from burning the world.


Alarms were going off as men ran almost knocking a young girl to the ground. The girl was able to move and ran fast behind for the alarm was coming from her mom's room. The girl came to a stop as a man in black was holding a sword swinging it at her mother. The girl wanted to move when a hand took hers. The girl found her twin brother holding her, as guards were trying to save the lady of the house.

"Tell me where he went!" The man in black screamed at the lady he was trying to cut.

"Never. My husband is at war and I will not send his enemies after him. He will win. That is why you are here. You know that the end is coming." The woman spoke as the sword cut her arm.

"He will win will he? ….. Then he will win at a price." The man in black spoke as fire covered the sword and in a movement too fast to stop plunged the sword into the woman's chest.

"MOM!" The girl screamed as the figure was running off guards trying to stop him. The girl let go of her brother's hand and ran to her mother on the floor.

"Mom!" The girl was crying as she touched her mother's face.

"My sweet Kagome. You will change the world one day. Protect yourself and help your brother Naraku." The mother spoke as she started to close her eyes.

"MOM!" Kagome screamed as her mother was gone. Naraku stood frozen the power of fire that had killed his mother, he wanted that power.

YEARS LATER:

Naraku was outside the war over for years and school was a week away. Naraku felt his hand heat up as he pulled fire from a pit he had made. Kagome walked out and watched her brother slowly pulling fire into his hand. A year ago he had fallen towards the home fireplace and his hand landed in the fireplace the fire moved out of his way. His father at first was worried but knew his wife would have been proud so he smiled and let his son learn from a guard who knew how to control some fire. Naraku was looking forward to school where teachers would help him learn more.

"Naraku father is looking for you." Kagome spoke.

"Kagome when I rule you will make a great advisor." Naraku spoke as he turned.

"What makes you think you will rule?" Kagome asked a smile on her face.

"I am the man and I control fire. Now if you had power of your own maybe you would be in the running." Naraku spoke as he walked off.

Kagome felt the hate with the words from her brother. He was looking for power and even blood would be burned to get it. Kagome shook it off as she thought about her dreams lately. She would be on a small island with the water starting to rise faster and faster. Then a voice would speak. "Make it stop." Kagome would yell she had no power to do that, but the voice would just tell her to stop it. Kagome was having it so much that she felt something was telling her that maybe she had power too.

Naraku walked into a large drawing room his father was at his desk going over records. Naraku sat down in a large chair.

"You wanted to see me dad?" Naraku asked as he saw the candle on the table.

"School. I hear you have been pushing your sister around last year. I was hoping that maybe that is was lies but after last night in the hall with you trying to shoot fire at her it must be true." Naraku's father spoke looking at his son.

"She needs to learn now. We have tons of kids who know fire, not as well as me but still. Then a few air and earth movers. Kagome in just a girl who needs to look pretty to get a husband." Naraku spoke watching the candle.

"Power is a gift and using it to bully others is not how we do things here." Naraku's father spoke.

"We have all been fire movers since we took this land dad! Your own brother makes fire out of thin air." Naraku spoke standing.

"He can control fire but only burns. Now if you are not carful one day your sister is going to fight back and when that happens I would put money on her." Naraku's father spoke making Naraku jump from his chair fist in the air.

"My sister is nothing but a little girl who was born with no power." Naraku spoke turning and walking out knowing his father's own power of fire would send him flying.

Kagome later found her father still in his drawing room watching a candle burn. Kagome felt the sadness when she walked in.

"Father?" Kagome spoke as her father turned and smiled at her.

"You could wipe the floor with that brother of yours right? You shouldn't let him push you around. " Kagome's father spoke making her stop.

"He's my brother, I know he just wants to show how strong he is." Kagome spoke as she sat down.

"I know Kagome. I also know there is more to you than this." Kagome's father spoke with a smile.

"You know that how?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"I know that there is a power inside you. When you and your brother were born your mother told me she saw fire and water. I believe she saw the power inside you two and now that your brother has shown his fire you will show the water I know it." Kagome took the words of her father in.

"Maybe….I can only hope, it would come in handy at school." Kagome spoke before heading to bed.

That night Kagome was in a new dream she was standing in water and around her an explosion of fire leaving her surrounded. Kagome felt the heat and wanted to run but she was stuck. "Stop him! Beat the fire!" A voice spoke from the water. "I have no power!" Kagome yelled back as the heat was getting stronger. "You do….now stop him!" The voice spoke again.

Kagome woke screaming as the fire was coming at her. Kagome sat pulling the covers around her as the dream was no longer calm but scary. I have no idea what this means. Kagome thought as she could see that the sun would be up soon and with it came the travel to school.


End file.
